Marry Me Amy Rose
by Dulce-Kyandee
Summary: Sonic le propondra algo a Amy, y lo hara de la forma mas original que se le ocurrio...  Sonamy Love el titulo lo dice todo */*


**Okey X'DDDD bueno, así como lo dice el titulo, de seguro ya sabrán de que trata la historia OwO X'DDD okey, me base en un video de Vocaloid llamado "Propose?" (Un KaitoXMeiko n_n vean la versión de Zeklya, esta mas preciosa esa versión nOn) así que decidí adaptarlo al SONAMY! (De hecho, lo iba a adaptar al Shadulce pero, ya tengo un buen de fics de Shadow y yo TwT) ¡Disfruten este One-Shot! :D y claro ¡DEJEN REVIEWS! O Kira se los comerá owo**

…_**Marry Me…Amy Rose…**_

Estaban todos, menos Amy, en el taller de Tails, planeando algo que de verdad era mágico

Sonic estaba diciendo su idea

_-…bueno, ese es el plan que se me ocurrió ¿Qué opinan de el?_

_-HORRIBLE-_dijeron Knuckles y Shadow a coro

_-¿eh?-_dijo Sonic nervioso y con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor en la cabeza

_-¡Sonic! ¡Tienes que pensarlo bien!_

_-es verdad lo que dice Knuckles, en verdad ¿¡crees que a ella le agrade algo como lo que se te ocurrió?_- decía Shadow _–además, el plan…debe de ser mas realista…algo así…_

_-oigan pero-_dijo Cream acercándose a todos _–si a Sonicku le gustaría hacerlo así, pues creo que todos deberíamos de apoyarlo para que lo logre!_

_-Cream-_dijo Sonic suspirando de alivio

_-bueno-_dijo Tails _–si Cream lo cree así, entonces…_

_-¡HAGAMOSLO!-_gritaron todos a coro

_-esto será una estupidez-_susurró Knuckles

_**Propose?**_

Bueno, según el plan, con la cámara del celular de Sonic, tomaran distintas fotos algo curiosas e interesantes, para que así, al juntarlas…

Bueno, ya verán :3

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Amy se encontraba en su casa, algo confundida

_-no se habrán olvidado de este día ¿cierto?-_decía Amy algo nerviosa. Para ella, ese era un día muy especial

Mientras, en la ciudad, Sonic volteaba hacia todas partes, hasta que dijo

_-¡MIREN! ¡Esa es perfecta! ¡Tómala Tails!_

_-¡Ya Dijiste!-_ Sonic se puso en pose con un cartel que vio y Tails le tomo una foto

Amy miraba por la ventana, se ponía mas nerviosa _–quizá me preparen una sorpresa o algo así… ¡pero no he recibido ninguna llamada, ni e-mail ni nada!...ni siquiera se ven venir…-_

_-¡vamos Shadow-Onii! ¡Tómasela!-_decía Cream jalándole de la bufanda a Shadow

_-oh esta bien…solamente digo que Sonic se ve ridículo_

_-¡ándale Shadow!_

_-esta bien esta bien…-_dijo Shadow tomándole otra "interesante foto" a Sonic

Amy se sentó a un lado de la ventana, en eso, su gata: lunita blanca, se acerco a ella

_-al parecer, tu solo te acordaste de este día…-_dijo Amy acariciándola

_-Amy ya debe de estar desesperada, mejor vámonos Sonic_-Decía Knuckles

_-¡esperen! ¡Ya casi terminamos, solo necesitamos dos palabras y ya!_

_-¡mira el nombre de ese restaurante!_-apunto Tails

_-¡perfecto! Ahora solo falta una palabra…-_

"_Tan siquiera… ¿Sonic habrá recordado este día…?"_

_-¡oh vamos! ¡¿Dónde demonios hallaremos esa ultima palabra!-_decía Shadow harto

_-miren allá-_dijo Cream

_-¡oh gracias Cream! ¡Ahora si vamos a terminar…!_

_-ah olvídalo Amy-_se dijo a ella misma _–TODOS OLVIDARON ESTE DIA…en especial Sonic…-_

Y en eso, el celular de Amy sonó

Amy se acerco y vio en la pantalla del celular "Tienes un mensaje de: Sonic"

Y en eso, vio las imágenes, donde Sonic salía con cada palabra en cada imagen, y juntas decían:

_**¿Quieres tu casarte conmigo? ~**_

Amy estaba a punto de llorar al verlas, jamás se imagino que se llevaría una sorpresa como esta, y sobretodo, de Sonic

Y este se encontraba en el lugar donde tomo la ultima foto, desesperado ¿Amy aceptaría su propuesta?

En eso, solo el celular, Sonic lo contesto al instante

_-S-Sonic?_

_-¡Amy! ¡Que bueno que eres tú!_

_-Sonic…me encanto lo que me enviaste…jamás creí que me iban a pedir matrimonio nunca en la vida…_

_-Oh Amy…todo esto te dice que te amo…y que eres el amor de mi vida y que—_

_-pero no acepto-_dijo Amy al instante, cambiando el tono el voz

_-¿¡QUEEEE!-_grito Sonic desesperado, todos voltearon al instante, jamás se imagino que Amy iba a decir eso _-¿¡PERO POR QUE NO!-_el pobre Sonic decía chillando

_-por que algo como eso…debe y me gustaría que fuese en persona-_al escuchar eso, Sonic dijo

_-Amy ¿estas en tu casa verdad?_

_-si porq—_en eso, colgó Sonic, Amy empezaba ahora a ilusionarse

Sonic salió disparado de allí _-¿¡SONIC!-_todos gritaron al verlo huir

No podía perder la oportunidad, Sonic se había dado cuenta que a pesar de ser un héroe, fue casi cobarde al mandarle eso, y si de verdad amaba a Amy, tenia que pedirle matrimonio de cara a cara

Amy se ilusionaba, a pesar de que le había rechazado a Sonic esa propuesta, sabia que el vendría hacia ella, ella lo sabía todo, sabía que Sonic la amaba y que estaba en camino a pedirle lo que siempre había soñado ella: ser su esposa

En eso, escuchó la puerta que se abría de golpe, volteo Amy y vio a Sonic agotado, tratando de recuperar el aliento

Amy le sonrió y en eso, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, Sonic fue directo a Amy a abrazarla, y en eso, le dio un hermoso beso en los labios, una cosa que Amy soñaba desde que lo conoció…

…los dos empezaron a llorar de felicidad, en eso, Sonic se le arrodillo y le dijo

_-Amy Rose… ¿quieres tu…casarte conmigo…ser mi esposa…y vivir a mi lado por siempre…?-_Amy se agacho y lo abrazo…

Mientras que Tails y Cream veían la hermosa escena, mientras Shadow no le interesaba y a Knuckles tenia ganas de vomitar

Fue el día perfecto de Amy…el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que jamás le habían dado…~

**Okeeeey X'DDDDD espero que les haya gustado n_n y la verdad hubiera puesto al ultimo la fecha de cumpleaños de Amy pero…no se cual es X'DDDDDDD okey, espero que les haya gustado (y a quien no?, si es lo que todos los fans del Sonamy esperaban XD!) bueno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen rewies o Kira se los va a comer X'D **

_**By: Dulce Kyandee~**_


End file.
